Loser
by DarkFlameOfTheMonkey
Summary: Just because you've had more boyfriends...you think someone doesn't matter to ME? You threw them away like clothes that didn't fit anymore. But that kid, that boy was different. How can you mock me for waiting? It's not all about YOU. Girl Trouble oneshot


**A/N: Yes, I know that the spellings of the characters' names are odd. I checked the credits of the episode. They're spelled that way. Amazing what you learn, eh?**

**Inspired by 'Mamma Mia!' and the episode 'Girl Trouble'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG.**

Loser

It is a known fact that teenage girls are impossible to understand.

An even more pressing matter is that those same girls _know it._

A long blue tress was flicked away impatiently. The atmosphere of this particular room in the space caravan (a 1845-7Z model, no less) could only be described as: tense. Extremely tense. The room's occupants did nothing to alleviate its current ambience.

"Day five." a quiet voice said hoarsely, in a half-hearted imitation of a documentary. "Corylran still lying on her bed whimpering."

"Shut up, Certhana."

"Another day still waiting _anxiously_ for the call of-" The words rose in pitch, back to the girl's normal voice. And it was an incredibly annoying one that dripped melodrama. Corylran glanced at her sister, leaning against the wall and smiling smugly.

_One more word, just one word..._

"But oh! Tis a doomed romance-"

"Certhana, shut up already!"

She pushed herself up and slammed her hands down. The skin on her hands began to ripple and bubble; her eyes glowed with frustration.

Her sister wagged a pink, manicured finger admonishingly. "Don't you morph on me, Corylran!"

"You're not the **boss of me!**" she snapped back. The last few words dropped an octave or two as her vocal chords transformed.

Hands were placed on hips. A girl's first defence. _Huh, Certhana actually thought _that_ would work on me?_

"Come on, Corylran." she said, purposefully oblivious to her sister's seething. She was examining a fingernail. "I make wonderful poetry, don't I? I'm just _cut out_ for writing tragedy novels!" Certhana smiled sweetly, teeth sparkling and eyes shining with joy. It was an intoxicating smile, a smile full of deceit. "I'll make sure to put your name in the dedication, sis. You are, after all, my inspiration..."

_That's it._

A pale blue tentacle shot forward with startling accuracy. When meta-morphs shove, they do a bleeding good job of it.

"**Get out of my room!"**

Certhana stumbled backward, a look of surprise frozen on her face, and through the open doorway. Before the door slid closed, Corylran took note of her sibling's face clouding over with pouty annoyance. And she smiled with satisfaction.

The elated feeling didn't last long. After a moment, Corylran returned to her humanoid form and in one fluid movement, sat shakily on her bed. Her head hung dejectedly, her blue pigtails limp.

She eventually lifted her head to glare at the door. _Just because you're older... _she thought. _You think that the world bends to your will... Well, it doesn't!_

With a roar that sounded more like a sob, Corylran closed her fingers around one of the many portable computers on her desk (it was the very latest version, and only available to those to whom money was no object).

_You were always the one who dressed in tight clothes. You were always the one who shirked chores. And it was _your_ idea to run away!_

For a moment the hand was a tentacle-like appendage, and the computer was thrown into her bedroom wall.

_And once I got dragged in and out of it, you act as if it never happened!_

The computer bounced back and fell clattering to the floor. It hadn't pierced the wall panel, but the dent was satisfactory.

_Juts because you've had more boyfriends... You think someone doesn't matter __**to me?**_

Sometimes she was dying to scream, and she never did. Panting, Corylran turned to look at the phone sunken into the quilt beside her.

_Why hasn't he called yet?_

It was pointless to wonder. She couldn't magic the answer out of the air. And if he never called, she would never know.

_What's taking so long?_

She could hardly expect him to call back. She could remember the shock on his face when they had morphed in front of him. He had been horrified. Worse yet, they had used him. _Lied_. Lies matter less as you get older, you stopped caring whether something was untrue or not. But she knew that that lie had been a mistake.

_No one gets it._

You play a hand of cards, hoping to win. All or nothing.

_No one understands me!_

She was definitely the loser in this case.

A lock of dark blue hair brushed against her pale cheek, ruining the rounded shape of the tear. The drop exploded, bursting out of its form and spreading itself across her skin. The bedroom was silent, filled with an eerie peace with her sister's absence. There is no ringing of music coming from the phone.

She could hardly expect him to call right that second.

_Why, Chiro?_

But we are all deluded fools in our first love.

**A very different take from what you would expect from a two-dimensional character like the two sisters in Girl Trouble. I wonder if anyone actually remembers. You know, just MAYBE at least one of them isn't a total self-centred bimbo?**

**Hurrah for under-appreciated characters!! I can mess with them all I want, that way.**

**Please leave a review! With constructive critique, if you can stretch to it. 'T'would be a great Christmas gift!**


End file.
